


【正/贾农】贵妃醉酒

by sisiii



Category: Real Person Fiction
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisiii/pseuds/sisiii
Kudos: 8





	【正/贾农】贵妃醉酒

*戏子 书生→书生  
*3p预警❗❗❗  
*为了开车而开车 没啥剧情 剧情也怪 开车就完事  
*ooooooooc🈲上升 宝贝们正能量  
*不太了解那啥古代考试制度 将就着看吧  
*要不你把它当成新的m国也⭐  
*目标就是你们能被爽到看的开心

“海岛冰轮初转腾，

见玉兔，玉兔又早东升。

那冰轮离海岛，乾坤分外明，皓月当空，恰便似

嫦娥离月宫，奴似嫦娥离月宫。”

陈立农本是打算考完就回旅店好好休息，无奈看到黄明昊似乎对街市上看到的一切都感兴趣，又面对着黄明昊的软磨硬泡，陈立农也只好揉了一下黄明昊的头发，笑着说好。

陈立农不是第一次来，这里他太熟悉不过了，街边第二家卖冰糖葫芦的老爷爷吆喝的下一句是什么，第一个商铺卖的是什么东西，近几年的考试他都参加，尽管每次都与榜单失之交臂，每次都落榜，想到这里陈立农不免有点失落，他不想当陪跑的人。

黄明昊倒是第一次考，也可以算是第一次进京都吧，黄明昊好动，他的家乡没有一个像模像样的集市，对新鲜的事物难免会有好奇心，陈立农当然理解。黄明昊和陈立农认识在赶来考试的旅途中，三两年的路程倒是曾添了一丝温暖，陈立农是这么想的，顺理成章，陈立农成为了黄明昊口中的我的人，没害没臊地整天喊着，陈立农倒也不生气，一来他本就是个没脾气的人，二来他是喜欢黄明昊的，他对黄明昊的喜欢是不假的，但他心里最深处依然藏着一个人也是不假的。

陈立农当然不愿意面对他，谁会去面对一个让自己犯难的人呢?

陈立农开始注意身边走过的人说的话，他觉得奇怪的还是大家都往同一个方向指去看去，“哎哎你知道吗?朱正廷又唱《贵妃醉酒》了!”“嗨呀，什么啦什么啦朱正廷这几年不是不怎么看他唱戏的呀，说什么又啦”“哎!他唱戏本就那么几回，这个《贵妃醉酒》他唱过不只一遍啦。”……好家伙，还真给自己碰上了。

陈立农调整着自己地呼吸，他自己也没有想到听到这个名字时，自己会变成这样紧张，这样不知所措。陈立农问了问身边正在和老板谈价钱的黄明昊，正好对上眼神，明明就是再平常不过的眼神，陈立农还是被盯的说不出话，半天才憋出一句：“我们也去看看……那个戏吧”“行啊，走吧。”

果然是人满贯啊，陈立农竟觉得挡在自己面前的这群人是为了他好，陈立农不知道他再一次见到朱正廷会是怎样的场景，互相问候时的第一句话又会是什么，他不知道，也从来没有想过，打了十几个腹稿，却又屡屡擦掉，再打了第18次又擦掉时，陈立农发现原来自己已经被黄明昊拉进内场了，又突然想起现在拉着自己手的人是黄明昊，看着黄明昊兴致勃勃看着台上，陈立农轻轻凑了上去，伴随着台上一个声音的一声颤抖将自己的唇精准的降落在黄明昊的侧脸上，“谢谢你，明昊。”黄明昊虽然很不懂为什么现在抒情，但也还是回了个笑脸，陈立农也一样。

朱正廷算是陈立农的半个哥哥，当年陈立农的父母去世后，朱正廷的父母把陈立农接回家中。朱正廷从小喜欢唱戏，被所有老师称为“未来的花旦”但家里人不同意，可能是古板的思想吧，在父母的眼中，唱戏不是什么好出路。朱正廷依然坚持着，他喜欢舞台的感觉，喜欢所有人因为他的一句话唱的好而喝彩。朱正廷和陈立农是从小一起长大，朱正廷很宠陈立农，陈立农也会在朱正廷偷溜出去补课时给他打掩护，陈立农在朱正廷练习时会在一旁听其他哥哥姐姐说话。

“像正廷这样的美人放在青楼会有很多人来拍吧。”  
“在青楼肯定很受欢迎啊。”  
“对啊，为青楼而生呵呵哈哈哈。”  
“青楼的主。”

陈立农还小听不懂谈论的具体内容，有些可能到现在都不懂，就一个青楼的主倒是印刻在陈立农的心上，他真的是太美了。像是西域的，那片神奇的土地总会有一些美丽的人像朱正廷一样。陈立农还是跟在朱正廷后面甜甜地叫着哥哥，心中感情却变了味。陈立农不能接受这禁忌之恋，他想朱正廷也不会接受，那是他的哥哥，他也只好将这段感情隐藏在最深处。直到上一次分别也没有说出来，朱正廷不顾父母的反对去了京都，陈立农也因为考试也去了京都，就算在同一地方，也从来没有见过面。

再一次相见就是现在，朱正廷成了“杏花苑”的头牌花旦，在舞台上表演着众人再熟悉不过的《贵妃醉酒》陈立农动也不动就盯着杨贵妃，化着同样浓烈的妆，陈立农第一眼就认定那是朱正廷。

黄明昊不是傻，他看着陈立农的眼神，莫名将陈立农的手又握的更紧了。

来的似乎不是时候，表演已经接近尾声了，黄明昊知道台上的人是谁，也知道陈立农对他的感情，谢幕后，陈立农和黄明昊偷偷溜到后台。朱正廷妆还没有卸，看到陈立农还是很吃惊的样子，即使前面已经看到他了。果然陈立农看到朱正廷后，不知所措，黄明昊倒是不急，手一直牵着陈立农，还是朱正廷开启了对话：“好久不见。”真不愧是花旦啊，声音就像是阿妈熬的红豆桂花糕一样，是甜的但一点都不腻，沁人肺腑的芳香总是能第一时间抓住对方，声音就跟小时候一样，跟小时候一句两句“哥哥”后得到的答复的声音是一样的，陈立农坚信自己不是一个多愁善感的人，但他这次有点忍不住了。陈立农掩饰着吸了吸鼻子，“好久不见啊正廷，啊对这是我的……”停顿的时间不是很长，朱正廷点了点头，“我知道”黄明昊倒也听出来了，他还是不悦的皱了皱眉头。在他的意识中和别人分享陈立农不是不可以，陈立农对他很重要是没错，就是因为他太爱陈立农了，陈立农既然愿意和他在一起，黄明昊就很开心了。

又陷入沉寂了啊，朱正廷不知道一时如何面对，“正廷……正廷”“哎，嗯好，”在陈立农皱着眉头喊了好几声，朱正廷才缓过来“朱正廷”“黄明昊”“你们来考试吧？今晚住我那里就好了。”朱正廷一遍卸妆一遍说。陈立农点了点头。

“请进。”朱正廷做出一个请的手势。陈立农和黄明昊踏进来，没有什么奢华的装饰物，很像小时候的家的装饰，陈立农这么想的。就是那种没有任何特别的特别，这么说可能是有点怪，但陈立农实在想不到别的词了。

在分房的时候，还是黄明昊说：“我们分开睡就行。”在分开时，黄明昊避开朱正廷的视线，悄悄地走到陈立农身边，贴近耳朵故意压低声音：“晚上记得给我留门。”说完还不忘舔一下陈立农的耳垂，轻笑一声，径直走向正对陈立农屋子的那间房，关门时依然不忘对愣在门口的陈立农笑。

月光投在床上毫无衣物遮拦的人的身上，每到这个时候，黄明昊的眼神总是会变得危险。黄明昊轻轻掐了一下陈立农的腰窝，陈立农也小幅度的扭了扭，陈立农本就是细皮嫩肉，轻轻碰一下就会留下淡淡的粉色，这也使得黄明昊喜欢在承欢时，留下几个格外明显的痕迹供自己欣赏。“转过去。”黄明昊的声音低可怕，陈立农也乖乖地转过身去。

黄明昊一只手不断揉搓着胸前可怜的小红豆，一只手的手指伸进陈立农的嘴里模拟口交的方式。陈立农全身都很敏感，又因为嘴里被伸进了几只手指头，发出的声音只有毫无意义的咿咿呀呀的单音节，“嗯……呜啊。”黄明昊抽出手指，拉出一条隐私，陈立农立马红了脸，但黄明昊也看不到，陈立农眼神不知道往哪里瞟，全身酥麻，想让黄明昊进来又羞于启齿，黄明昊将自己的三个手指伸了进去，“唔……啊嗯啊好痛……”陈立农又不想了，黄明昊似乎没有管他的呻吟，咬了咬他的耳垂，又用手指慢慢开拓这未知区域，陈立农也想努力地适应，为什么不讲话啦，陈立农的耳朵里只有手指搅动淫水的声音，脑子里空空的什么都没有，不知道什么时候，黄明昊突然进去，陈立农的眼泪控制不住就流下来了。“放松点。”黄明昊被陈立农夹得也不好受，但陈立农的蜜穴就像有千千万万个小嘴在吸，黄明昊还是忍不住闷哼一声，陈立农极力在放松，但黄明昊这时候却不动，陈立农不满的扭了扭腰，“快点……”  
黄明昊顿时恶趣味涌上心头，“快点干嘛呀？”烦死了，陈立农就是死要面子活受罪，死都不说，黄明昊也只好任着他，黄明昊下身的动作越来越快，黄明昊把陈立农的头掰过来和自己接吻，呻吟被堵在口中。“你要和我一起射。”黄明昊堵住陈立农的马眼，陈立农真的要哭，怎么会这个样子啊，全身又酥又麻，仿佛飘在空中，却始终被人牵引。又黏又腥的精液射在黄明昊的手上，床上还有白色的墙上，“真不知道你哥看到这副模样会怎么样啊。”陈立农的嘴角抽搐一下，对啊会怎么样呢？

黄明昊往门外撇了几眼“别躲了。”陈立农还在疑惑黄明昊在对谁说话时，那个充满蛊惑性的声音就响起了：“原来我们的农农是这样的吗?”陈立农张口想说什么，又闭口不讲话，他不敢转过头去，他怕看到面无表情的朱正廷，更怕看到温柔注视他的朱正廷，陈立农的第一次春梦是和朱正廷有关，每看到朱正廷，陈立农就想起梦里再温柔不过的脸，动作是轻轻的，温柔的，陈立农不敢面对这样淫荡的自己，也不想让朱正廷看到这样淫荡的自己。

“过来农农。”朱正廷轻声细语的说着，陈立农慢慢地把身子挪到朱正廷的身前，朱正廷慢慢地伸进一个手指，陈立农的眼神刚好对上黄明昊的眼神，又赶快回避，他怕被这样注视着，陈立农凑了上去，含住黄明昊的阳具，柔软的舌头舔着黄明昊的茎身，他在讨好黄明昊，黄明昊把手放进陈立农的头发中，陈立农也在黄明昊时不时的揉搓下，头皮发麻。朱正廷不太高兴的撇撇嘴，在按住一块微微凸起的软肉时，陈立农全身明显的颤抖，朱正廷抿着嘴笑了笑：“是这里吗？”疑问句，肯定的语气，这和台上的朱正廷一样，却又不一样。朱正廷的手指不断的按压那一块，陈立农的嘴却也被黄明昊牢牢地锁在那里，陈立农不断发出呜咽，呻吟也被硬生生堵回肚子里，眼泪在打转以后还是掉下来了，黄明昊心疼地轻轻抹去，却也还是不放过。朱正廷的替身慢慢进去，陈立农似乎找到了梦里的感觉，但又在心里骂自己淫荡，朱正廷慢慢地动，慢慢地开拓，和黄明昊截然不同。黄明昊这才拔了出来，却用嘴堵了上去，看来就是不想空着，他要加入。黄明昊的舌头与陈立农的舌头交舞发出啧啧的水声，朱正廷的用的力不大，却每次都顶到花心，最后三个还是一起射了，陈立农这一次身上倒是干干净净。

陈立农的脸通红地躺下，现在的他有点迷迷糊糊的，闭着眼睛说了一句：“我爱你们。”声音很小，小到只有他们三个听到。


End file.
